You Belong With Me
by The Foolish Author
Summary: Roxas has been in love with his best friend since fifth grade, but Axel never noticed. He was too busy moving from girlfriend to girlfriend. Now Roxas wonders if he’ll ever get a chance with him. Akuroku.


**You Belong With Me**

**Summary:** Roxas has been in love with his best friend since fifth grade, but Axel never noticed. He was to busy moving from girlfriend to girlfriend. Now Roxas wonders if he'll ever get a chance with him. Akuroku.

**Chapter 1**

It's a typical Tuesday night. Sitting in Roxas's room, watching movies, eating chips, and attempting to do algebra homework. Axel and Roxas having been doing this since they were kids. Roxas met Axel when he was in kindergarten and Axel was in first grade. He had tripped at recess and was taken to the nurse's office, where Axel was trying to fake sick to get out of class. Axel had been very impressed with the size of the wound on Roxas's knee, and they became quick friends, inseparable since that day.

Roxas didn't know why they clicked together so well. Axel was loud, often obnoxious, self-confident, and fairly popular with their classmates. Roxas was pretty much the opposite. He had always been quiet and nonabrasive, and while he wasn't unpopular, he only hung out with a small group of friends. Axel loved being surrounded by people, Roxas preferred being alone. And yet, they just seemed to fit together. They had been best friends for years. Until Roxas's feelings for Axel grew.

Everyone knew that Roxas had been in love with his best friend since fifth grade. Except Axel. Roxas didn't know how he couldn't have noticed yet. He wasn't very good at hiding it. There were too many times Axel caught him staring at him for no reason, or blushing whenever Axel gave him a complement. Maybe Axel was just oblivious.

Roxas didn't have the courage to just tell Axel his feelings outright, so he figured Axel would figure it out on his own and do something about it, either kiss him (ah, wishful thinking) or kick his ass for thinking he had a chance with him. The only problem with Axel was that he had never thought of Roxas in any way other than his best friend. Axel dated around a lot. Roxas wouldn't say that he was a player or man-whore or anything, but he had defiantly been with a lot of people. The problem for Roxas was that they were all girls. This only lowered his chances with his best-friend.

Axel's current girlfriend was the captain of the cheerleading team. Popular, pretty, short skirts, high heels; she was exactly the type Axel usually went after. He really wasn't out for just sex or anything like that; he wanted a relationship, Roxas just felt he went after the wrong type. Those girls never understood him, not like Roxas did; he just wished Axel could see that.

Looking down at himself, Roxas realized that he was plain in comparison to Axel's usual type. He wore his usual attire; plain black tee-shirt, worn out jeans, and scuffed up black Converse sneakers. Nothing special; it was no wonder Axel never looked at him as anything other than a friend.

Roxas glanced over at his friend sitting in a chair next to Roxas's bed. He was currently running one hand through his spiky red hair, while the other held his cell phone to his ear. His bright green eyes were narrowed in annoyance at the person on the phone. He was wearing a white tee-shirt, black jeans with a hole torn in the knee, and currently had one black Converse on his foot, while the other was hanging from his toe as he kicked his leg back and forth. Roxas and Axel had bought their shoes together, and then decorated them to match. A little inside joke between the two friends, they had been doing the same since elementary school.

"It was a fucking joke!" Axel suddenly growled into the phone.

Roxas looked back at Axel's face; the expression had changed from one of annoyance to anger. Axel threw him a glance, and Roxas looked at him questioningly; Axel just rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to insult anyone, I was just being sarcastic," Axel said in exasperation, "You should know that's just how I am."

Roxas looked away. Axel was arguing with his girlfriend. She was probably upset about some stupid thing Axel had thought was funny and she obviously didn't get. He tried not to be jealous of the girl, but couldn't help wanting to shout at Axel, "I understand you, I get your jokes, I'm right here!"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Roxas tried to listen to what the girl was now shouting over the phone.

"What the hell are you listening to anyway? It sounds like that stupid shit I told you not to listen to."

Axel sighed, "It's Three Days Grace, and I'm sorry, but I figured that since you weren't here to hear it wouldn't matter what I listened to." Roxas shook his head at this, Axel wouldn't have taken this from anyone else; he didn't know why he was putting up with it now. Why should it matter to his girlfriend what music he listens to?

"Where are you anyway? I know you're not home, because I stopped by looking for you. There's a party tonight I want to go to." Roxas focused on the conversation he could clearly hear.

"I'm at Roxas's house. You know we always hang out after school."

"Why do you hang out with him anyway? You could do so much better, he's holding you down." Roxas quickly glanced away from Axel and pretended he couldn't hear what was being said about him. Axel looked at Roxas before standing up and leaving the room.

Getting up from his bed, Roxas walked over to his stereo and turned off the music, before sitting back down with his algebra book in his lap. He tried to pretend that the words of Axel's girlfriend didn't bother him, but they did.

Sighing, he refocused his attention on his homework as he waited for Axel to return. By the time he did, Roxas had already finished on his Algebra and was moving on to an English essay.

He looked up when his best friend fell onto his bed and relaxed. "I didn't think she'd ever shut up," Axel spoke in annoyance as he glanced up at Roxas.

One of Roxas's eyebrows rose, "Axel, why are you even with her if she pisses you off so much?"

Axel rolled onto his stomach and propped his head in his hands. "I don't know. I guess I just really want to make at least one relationship work. I hate moving from person to person so fast."

"Maybe you're just choosing the wrong type of person." Roxas glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to gage his reaction.

"What do you mean?"

Roxas closed his English notebook and set it aside. "Well, you always go after the same type of girls, and they don't get you. You need someone who has the same interests as you, and I don't mean sex," Roxas quickly added when he saw the smirk on Axel's face.

Axel sat up and faced his friend, frowning slightly. "So, do you have anyone in mind?"

Roxas quickly broke eye contact and shrugged. "Well, no, but I'm sure there's someone out there."

"Oh, Roxas," Axel sighed mockingly as he ruffled his best friend's blond spikes. "You're such a dreamer."

Glaring, Roxas pushed Axel away and tried unsuccessfully to flatten his hair. "Just go home." He rolled his eyes, but gave Axel a small smile to show he was just kidding.

Axel dragged himself off the bed and gathered his things. "I really should get home; I need to start dinner soon."

Roxas nodded his head, "Alright, I'll talk to you later. Have fun at that party."

Axel looked over at him questioningly. "You heard that?"

Giving a light shrug, Roxas replied, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about what she said about you," Axel said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's fine, Axel. I'm used to it."

"Still, she shouldn't have said it so I'm sorry." Roxas just nodded his head in acceptance. "Alright, well I'll probably call you tonight. See ya." Roxas watched as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

Once he knew his best friend was gone, Roxas fell backwards with a groan of angst and laid down on his bed. He wondered vaguely if his life would ever get easier. He didn't think so.

**A/N So, yeah, I'm starting yet another story. This is based on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Listening to music gives me too many story ideas. Please review!**


End file.
